


Why Try

by Scarfaxia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia
Summary: Ever since Liu arrived at the slender mansion Jeff has been avoiding him non stop, Liu tries to talk to his dear brother but fails every single timein the end, he gives up, because why should he keep trying?Jeff: 18Liu: 16[one-shot]





	Why Try

Liu had arrived exactly one week ago and his older brother Jeff had been avoiding him as best as he could the entire time. Liu caught him sneaking small looks at him a few times, other than that, Jeff didn't even look at him. at all. Liu thought it would be best to give Jeff some time to adjust to him being in his life again, after all, Jeff had thought that he was dead. so it must've been a pretty big shock to see him standing in the living room.

After an entire week, Liu tried to talk to Jeff a couple of times but as soon as he got too close to his brother, he walked away. this went on for a few days.

Liu's pov; 

I had been trying to talk to Jeff for a long time now. each and every time he avoids me like im some sort of disease. every night I would lay in my bed thinking about how I could talk to him, what I would say and so on. I also thought about the possible reasons as to why he didn't want to talk to me.

does he hate me?

is that why he tried to kill me in the first place? thoughts like that kept me up countless nights. I would either cry till I fall asleep or just stay up all night thinking about everything. the next morning I would always be exhausted, due to not sleeping for most of the night. almost every day would be the same for me. I would get up, go downstairs for breakfast and keep looking over to Jeff in hopes that he would say something- anything to me! but that never happened. of course I could have said something to him but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. 'stupid anxiety'. I let out a quiet sigh and continued on with my day.

6:30pm

This was the part of the day that was usually the most interesting. Slender paired everyone up to go on different missions for him. Masky, Hoodie and Toby were almost always paired together. next were Jane and eyeless jack. Ben and Laughing Jack. Sally gets to stay home so only me and..

"Jeff and Liu. you two will be going to the old house of Mr. Dinkens, I need some of his old books and some potions as well as.."

Slender listed a bunch of things he wanted us to get from the old house. when he said Jeff and I would be paired together I could hear him silently curse under his breath. 'he really doesn't want anything to do with me huh?' I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and paid attention to what Slender was saying.

after he listed everything Jeff and I made our way to the old run down house that once belonged to a man named Mr. Dinkens. we had to walk through the woods, everything was covered in leaves, broken off tree branches and some mud here and there. I tripped over some exposed roots a couple of times and each time I could hear Jeff sigh in annoyance. 'stop tripping over everything you dumbass' i looked up from the ground and saw that Jeff was quite far ahead of me. I sped up my pace, trying to catch up to him while also desperately trying not to trip over anything again.

we finally make it to the old house and, my god was it old. there was a tree growing out of the roof of it, moss covered the majority of the roof that was slowly falling apart. Ivy leaves were covering some parts of the dark stone walls. it was beautiful, in a way. Jeff walked over to one of the windows and opened it. he shot me a quick glare and climbed into the house. once he was inside, I made my way towards the window and tried to get in. I was a lot shorter than Jeff so climbing on the window was much harder but I did it in the end.

I sat on the window sill for a little while and admired the room before my eyes. the furniture inside was in top condition compared to the outside of the house. everything had a very old feel to it. I hop inside and look around to find Jeff gathering a bunch of things from a tall shelf. I walked over to the books and start picking them up. as I went to grab the last one my hand accidentally brushes against Jeffs, who was also reaching for the dusty book. "uh sorry" I mumble while adjusting the heavy books in my arms.

"whatever" Jeff quickly walks back over to the window and exits the house. I stand there for a moment, taken back that Jeff had just talked to me. it wasn't much but it was still something. I grab the last book and climb out the window, following Jeff back home.

8:00pm

after returning back home Jeff immediately went up to his room. 'did i do something wrong?' i frowned at that thought and made my way upstairs as well to take a shower. i kept thinking about what happened earlier the whole time. 'maybe i should try to talk to him again'. I get out of the shower and get dressed. i was determined to finally talk to Jeff tonight and clear things up.

I slowly and quietly made my way over to his door. i was about to knock when i hesitated. anxiety rushed through my body, making my legs and hands shake. 'what if he hates me?' the intrusive thoughts came back. 'that's probably why he's been avoiding you' i swallow and gather enough courage to finally knock on his door. my heart was beating so fast at this point. i tried to calm down but the silence made everything worse.

"..J-jeff?" ... i knew he could hear me, that was the scary part. now i couldn't back out anymore, i had to do this. i took a deep breath.

"could we maybe talk?"...still no response

i could feel my heart slowly breaking. my anxiety getting worse. hot tears started to slowly form in the corner of my eyes. i stood in front of my older brothers door, waiting for a response i knew i would never get.

why try anymore? it was obvious that he didn't want me

so why, please tell me, why do i keep trying?

tears were streaming down my face now. i was heartbroken and angry.

"why won't you talk to me?" i choked out between tears.

"why Jeff!?" i was angry that he ignored me, that he didn't give me an explanation to anything "do you hate me that much Jeff? is that why you tried to kill me?"...still nothing. just complete silence..

"tell me!" i waited for a moment but he still didn't say anything "fine.." i gave up and walked away, still silently crying.

i went downstairs and into the backyard. i needed some fresh air to calm me down. i sat down next to a tree, small sobs wracking my body. I just wanted my big brother back, that's all. but i knew that wasn't possible. and that hurt more than anything.

after a few minuted i had somewhat calmed down. i looked up at the stars till i noticed someone walking towards me.

it was Jeff

he stopped right in front of me and looked at the ground. i didn't know what to say so I just stared at him, waiting for something to happen.

"I'm sorry"

my eyes widen in shock. did Jeff just apologize to me?

"I'm so sorry Liu" he still didn't look at me when he said that. I slowly got up and stood in front of him. I tried to form some kind of sentence in my head.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm so sorry for ruining your life Liu..im sorry.." his voice broke ever so slightly. that's when I realized that he was crying. he had small tears running down his face. my heart broke at that sight and I wrapped my arms around him.

"it's okay Jeff" tears made their way into my eyes yet again " I still love you..I missed you so much"

I could feel Jeff hugging me back now. we stayed like that for a long time. that was the first time since the incident that I've felt okay again. my heart slowly piecing itself back together. everything was okay now.

I finally had my brother back.

♡


End file.
